Dyskusja użytkownika:KopakaNuva
Witamy na wiki!Skąd masz te info o Naktannie? Podaj link do strony.--DARNOK 2 14:09, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Dziękuję za powitanie ;), mam nadzieję, że moja pomoc przyda się w rozwijaniu tej wikii. Info o Nektannie już było na wikii, poprawiłem tylko rażące błedy ortograficzne itp;).--KopakaNuva 23:15, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Znaczy się foto. A zrobić ci kolorową stronę, tabelkę i podpis?--DARNOK 2 09:03, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Zdjęcie również już było ;P.Mówię, ja tylko poprawilem błędy. A z moją stroną, jeśli to nie kłopot, to pewnie.--KopakaNuva 22:15, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Już robię. :-)--DARNOK 2 08:23, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki bardzo :). Wcześniej na wikii żadnej nie byłem, więc się z niektórymi rzeczami nie orientuję�;).--KopakaNuva 13:36, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Kopakqa prxzestan zmieniac gł;ownie na gardę.niektórzy mają inne rzeczy do roboty niż poprawiać po tobie. Kopaka władca lodu 12:33, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Sory ale nie masz racji ;). http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miecz -> Zobacz która część miecza jest zaznaczona jako głównia. --KopakaNuva 12:35, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Woo, wielkie sorry ale z koleji ni wikipedi na stronie o gardzie piszę w szermierce,a to nie to samo. Kopaka władca lodu 12:38, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Spoko. Faktyczne jest o szermierce, no ale w takim razie jak to nazwać? --KopakaNuva 12:40, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Pojęcia nie mam. Narazie zostawmy gardę, a w koncu się coś wymyśli. Kopaka władca lodu 12:42, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Rękojesć�:D Vezok999 12:43, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Nie. Rękojeść to jest to za co trzymasz a nie to co osłania ci ręke. P.S. Znikne na godzinke bo idę na obiad do babci;). Kopaka władca lodu 12:46, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Nazwijmy to naramiennik Toa Nuva i po sprawie :p. BTW wpisujcie się do przyjaciół�:) --KopakaNuva 12:49, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, napisałem żeby było co innego. Wg to jest głowica http://www.platnerz.com/platnerz-com/scriptorium/faq/budowarekojesci/tekst/tekst.html Garda to to co jest pomiędzy ostrzem a rękojecią, to w kształcie krzyża. Głownia to jest ostrze. Vezok999 12:55, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Głowica to tylko kulka :p W ogóle to jest inny rodzaj miecza. __KopakaNuva 12:57, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Heh, mam pomysł, banalnie prosty :p. Nie wydaje mi się by to była głowic więc może po prostu napisać osłona dłoni, co :p?__KopakaNuva 14:58, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Jednak zostaje głownia- tak jest na BS01 Vezok999 15:16, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Nie wydaje mi się by to było poprawne, ale jeśli tak jest na Biosectorze..__KopakaNuva 15:18, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Więc zostaje glownia;) Kopaka władca lodu 15:22, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Tu jest problem jest też taki, że nie dokońca wiadomo za co to uznać Vezok999 15:24, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Nom właśnie. Po drugie to, że piszą po angielsku, nie znaczy, że na BS01 nie popełniają błędów.__KopakaNuva 15:26, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) I tłumaczenie może być błędne... W każdym razie wiemy, że chodzi o osłone dłoni Vezok999 15:28, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Tłumaczenie jest raczej dobre, sprawdzałem w dwóch słownikach, żeby się upewnić, za każdym razem wyszło to samo.. Przecież ja, chyba jedyna osoba która się nie zgadzała z tym, że to głownia, w końcu sam edytowałem na głownię..__KopakaNuva 15:32, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Raczej nie chodzi o tłumaczenie, a po prostu to inny typ miecza.__KopakaNuva 16:01, sty 31, 2010 (UTC) Cześć.--TRYNA 17:04, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Siemka, co tam? :)__KopakaNuva 17:05, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Nic ciekawego.--TRYNA 19:15, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Wpiszesz mi się do kumpli?__KopakaNuva 19:18, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Dobra.--TRYNA 19:19, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Na pewno starczy :D --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 20:48, mar 10, 2010 (UTC) To dobrze, już się bałem, że będę musiał napisać dłuższy.. :p__KopakaNuva 20:53, mar 10, 2010 (UTC) masz gg??Derg Złoty Toa 09:53, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Tak. 10158435. (zawsze niewidok jak coś)__KopakaNuva 15:10, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Kopaka jak masz ustawione nie odbieraj wiadomości od nieznajomych to se zmień ok.Panrahk17 19:11, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Nie mam tej opcji ustawionej. ;) Aco?__KopakaNuva 19:49, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) A i jeszcze jedno czy userów KopakaNuva jest dwuch?Bo nie wiem.Jak tylko jeden to mi się stare gg usunęło i nie mam twojego numeru.Panrahk17 19:52, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Jeden to ja, drugi ma nick "Kopaka nuva", osobno i nuva z wielkiej litery, a u mnie widzisz jak jest. ;) Z resztą to Tobie usuneło GG, a nie mi więc i tak ja mam Twój numer. a Ty mój masz wyżej. :p __KopakaNuva 20:00, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) właśnie wiem a tamten stary to możesz usunąć albo nie.a tak a pro po wiesz że mam ten stary tylko że na starej wersji i dla tego wolałem mieć nowy.Panrahk17 20:02, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Aha, to napisz z nowego, jestem teraz na GG, to sobie zapisze. ;)__KopakaNuva 20:05, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Jest kłopot.W domu są jeden płaski komp na nim gg ale siedzi Vezok.Ja siedze na grubym bez gg.A o laptopie i o gg to nie chce mi się gadać.Potem jak będę siedział na tym z gg to se tu wejde i napisze.Chyba że teraz chcesz do mnie napisać żebym potem odebrał bo nowe gg jest na mojej stronie usera.Panrahk17 20:07, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Aha, okej. Czekaj, czekaj, a mi On napisał, że już kończy... A to łobuz.. xD__KopakaNuva 20:10, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Rzeczywiście zlazł. :D myślałem że tylko se na strone domową włączył i poszedł. :D To jutro napisze bo mi się nie chce zmieniać kompa.Na tym co siedze to grzeje w tyłek od grzejnika :DPanrahk17 20:13, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Okej. :)__KopakaNuva 20:14, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Widziałeś crazy froga na buhaha?Panrahk17 20:15, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) ?? Czyli którą wersję? Najlepiej daj link. :p__KopakaNuva 20:17, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) a wszystkie co dałem.jutro dam jeszcze parePanrahk17 20:49, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Właściwie to już powoli obmyślam, co będzie w opowiadaniu. Toa Teridax raczej nie będzie w teamie, bo on jest bad. Ale może Gilford... albo Drago. Jeszcze się zobaczy. Wiem tylko, że równolegle z tym, będę pisać jeszcze jedno opowiadanie typu Blog Takanuvy --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:48, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) 21847525 - mój nowy numer GG Vezok999 14:06, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Okej, thx. Zaraz napisze. :p__KopakaNuva 14:08, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Uwaga! Czynne zapisy do mojej nowej opowieści. Będzie o Alternatywnym Wszechświecie, gdzie po zdradzie Teridaksa, Miserix za pomocą Kamienia Toa zmienił się w Toa i zebrał drużynę z najlepszych Toa z całego Wszechświata do walki z Bractwem. Liczba zgłoszeń oczywiście ograniczona (dtużyna nie może być zbyt duża) i każde zgłoszenie muszę potwierdzić. W teamie na razie są: - Miserix (zatwierdzony) - GregaF - Khaar (zatwierdzony) - mój - Florex (zatwierdzony) - Vezoka - Tethar (zatwierdzony) - Adi'ego - Ysrex (zatwierdzony) - Matuśka - Kaina (zatwierdzona) - Darnoka - Suvil (zatwierdzony) - Akuumo - Kon - (zatwierdzony) - mój Zgłaszać się proszę na mojej stronie usera. :p__KopakaNuva 19:36, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Imię:Tethar Broń:Dwa miecze ogniaAdi 19:46, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Żywioł:Ogień Charakter:Miły Maska:HauAdi 19:47, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) A tak przeglądałemAdi 19:51, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Barwy:Czerony,szary,czarnyAdi 19:52, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Historia:Nieznana,Adi 19:52, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) oKAdi 19:58, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Okej, zatwierdzony. ;)__KopakaNuva 19:58, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) zarwierdzoneAdi 19:59, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) okAdi 20:01, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) zrzesztą jak chcesz :DAdi 20:02, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) A popatrz, że na innych też niektórzy głosują i tak i tak. Ma za co na niego głosować, ale mam też za co na niego nie głosować.--ZakochanyRahkshi 15:10, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Ocenisz mój FF na Bionicle nasze opowieści wiki?-- Antraker Oceniłem. Teraz ty. Antraker Ocenisz teraz?-- Antraker Zapisy zakończone. ;)__KopakaNuva 19:23, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Forum w budowie??--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 16:48, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Ruszyły zapisy do mojej Gry Rahi come back jest ulepszona http://pl.bioniclerpgwikitoys.wikia.com/wiki/Rahi_come_back Panrahk17 18:33, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) To w takim razie, pokaż mi taki sklep z Glatorianami i Toa Mata (muszą być origynalne, a nie używane z Allegro - o to właśnie chodzi). -